monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurai Tsuki
Biography A famed hunter/ninja known as the "Furious Black Wind" or "Shinobi" to the Royal Guild. Kurai Tsuki is an elite hunter and leader of the Kurotsuki Prowl. He is known for his finesse,stealth and aggresion in battle and fear by some for his cold and strict attiude .Not much is know from his past but a rumour saying he was adopted by the Royal Guild King as a young boy,then left to establish his own clan due to some family issues with the king .These are just but rumours bustling around the Guild. Birth Place : Unknown Nick Name(s) : Shinobi, Black Wind , Ninja-boy, Mr. Serious(what Shiro calls him),Stray-cat(what Klinge calls him) Age : 25 Hieght : 6'5 Likes: solitude,perfection and innocence. Dislikes : Anyone that fails on a quest no matter what difficulty ,sense of family and friends, obnoxious people ,laziness of others ,the Royal Guild,those who try to compete with him, the King of the Royal Guild, sense of sympathy or empathy,hypocrites ,snobiness the list goes on... Appearance Kurai has long black hair which he ties when wearing armor. When wearing his casual black haori,he lets loose his hair and bangs . He has lazy yet tense red eyes-resembling a nargacuga when angry.Kurai's eyes has a very unusual ability to actually glow during dusk.This suggest that he has a tapetum lucidum layer in his eye tissues which raises the question of him being human or not.His skin has a dark tone making him look heavily tanned .Kurai has a slender yet agile built.When not wearing amour, Kurai wears his trademark scarf- A red long scarf. He also carries a wakizashi which he named Oboro. Personality Kurai is a cold,stoic,young man. He doesn't show any care in his ally hunters and even at some cases abadons them in danger(not out of cowardice).Except for his top members of his clan which he sees as allies in battle .He has a strong sense of perfection where he would not accept a lost in any quest even if he is at great disadvantage . He rarely talks and prefers hunting alone .He has a hatred towards the Royal Guild for a reason he and the King know. Despite all of his emotionless mood, Kurai shows intrest in the innocence of things. Armor Signature weapon Narga X set Ebony Wings Narga Z Set Midnight Black Wings Moon Shinobi Armor Bushido Lambent Set Megrez/Alkaid Asterism Supermacy Narga Set Tsukiyomi's Umbra Wings (S.Narga Dualblades) Trivia *Even without a proper weapon or no weapon at all ,Kurai Is very dangerous . *Rumors from Pokke say Kurai's a seriel killer *Other than being a monster hunter ,Kurai is a highly skilled ninja. *Kurai would sometimes use shureikens or kunais during a hunt . *No one has ever seen Kurai smile before *No one knows where he was born or even from *He has no sense of lust,desire,friendship or any other emotions regarding love .This might be explained by his terrible childhood. *Unlike Shiro and Klinge who use diverse weapon choices , Kurai strickly stays with fast weapons such as dual blades and longsword(excluding sword and shield)). Occasionally he will bow at some hunts but thats very rare of him. *Kurai's favourite color is black. Category:Fan Fiction